MLP: Applejack's Father's Day
by Pikatwig
Summary: To Applejack, Father's Day is a day of remembrance, and she remembers a Father's Day from her fillyhood... One-shot. A Father's Day special.


Today is the day of Father's Day. We appreciate our fathers on this very day, a very simple thing, and I will appreciate everybody who does nice things for their dads.

I think that, if I'm gonna write a story based around fathers… I honestly have a good concept… even if it may spoil projects to come, I don't care.

I don't own Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Lauren Faust, the Hub, Hasbro, and the like.

* * *

Applejack slowly walked to through the apple acers, simply having only one location on her mind. It was rather deep in the fields, an area that seemed… almost untouched by time.

It was close to a river and some old trees that had not bore fruit in a long time, but they were symbolic and held memories to important. Applejack's green eyes looks down to some carved in writing on the tree, being of two Cutie Marks in a heart. They were the Cutie Marks of her mom and dad.

Her eyes turned down to the two tombstones that rested between the two trees.

 **Here lies Marine Orange**

 **Important Figure**

 **Beloved Son**

 **Great farmer**

 **Loving husband**

 **Amazing father**

 **Here lies Sweet Apple**

 **Former Mayor**

 **Beloved daughter**

 **Loving wife**

 **Amazing mother**

Applejack's eyes watered as she looked to the two stones. The orange Earth Pony took her stetson off and held it by her heart for a moment, before she slowly looked up at the sky.

"Hey pa… uh… how are ya? Ah know yer… not here… but… Ah just wanted to say… happy Father's Day." Applejack spoke, as she sighed softly, "Ah'll always remember that Father's Day when Ah was a filly and ya were still with me…"

* * *

 _Some years ago, a filly Applejack had spent the night working on something super special for her dad that Father's Day. The filly had spent a long time working on a pie, making sure it was just right and she felt that her ninth attempt at it was her best attempt yet, being the second one she didn't accidentally burn._

" _Sweet little Applejack… have you finished your little pie?" her mother's voice asked. Applejack turned to see a red mare with orange eyes and the same blonde hair with a pink bow tying it back, had walked in._

" _Yea ma. It looks all yummy…" Applejack giggled, as she slowly took it out and moved it for her mother to see._

" _Nice job…" she smiled, as she pat her little daughter on the head, "So, did you remember to make a card?"_

" _...Ah forgot… but don't worry, Ah can do it!" Applejack said quickly, as she looked around for a moment, picking up a piece of paper, taking a pencil out and thinking of what to write._

" _You know what yer daddy loves the most from you?" Sweet Apple asked, walking over to her, "Your little hoof paintings."_

 _This gave the young filly inspiration as she looked around to find some paint._

* * *

"Ah certainly made a bit of a mess… but… Ah made ya somethin' ya loved…" Applejack giggled, putting her stetson back on, "An apple pie and a little card…"

* * *

 _Big Mac was already sitting with his dad, who had an orange body, with a red mane and green eyes. Applejack's older brother had already brought in his gift, which was a really nice framed photo of the four family members, which currently sat on his night stand._

" _Thanks a lot Big Mac, mah boy. Ya certainly are a terrific son," Marine Orange smiled._

" _Yer welcome pa. Ah actually had some things Ah wished tah tell ya," Big Mac informed, taking out like a nine or ten page script of sorts, when Applejack and Sweet Apple walked in._

" _Happy Father's Day, pa!" Applejack giggled, as she carried in the card, while her mother carried in the pie._

" _Oh Applejack… did you bake me a pie?" Marine Orange asked._

" _Yesire," Applejack giggled, "And Ah made ya this card here,"_

" _Stealin' mah thundah again." Big Mac sighed._

" _Ah'm just doin' somethin' nice fer mah pa. Ah love him too…" Applejack defended._

 _Marine Orange smiled and took a bit out of the pie, a smile on his face as he ate a bit of it. He then noticed the card and took a moment to read it, seeing it had a message scribbled inside of it._

' _Happy Father's Day ta you pa. Ah love ya more than all of the apples on our farm. Yer little filly, Applejack' it read._

" _Applejack… thank you. You and Big Macintosh are great foals. I love you both," he smiled._

" _Yer welcome," they smiled._

" _Happy Father's Day, Marine. You're as amazing as you always have been," Sweet Apple smiled._

* * *

The orange mare rubbed away some small tears that began to form, "Ah won't cry.. Ah'm a strong pony… Ah won't cry… fer yer sake. Ah try and… cry on the inside…"

She put stetson to her side for a moment, before she sighed, "...Ah cry sometimes. But… it just happens. Ah know what yer hat means… Ah'm a strong filly…"

* * *

 _Applejack attempted to buck the trees, but was having little to no success doing so, as she was a very small filly at this point._

" _Aww… Ah wanna help ya pa… but… Ah'm… not so strong…" Applejack sighed, as she gave one last kick the tree. Suddenly, a single apple fell to the ground, landing in the little basket that Applejack's father had brought with him._

" _Wow… congrats Applejack. Ah guess yer a strong little filly now," Marine Orange smiled, as he then reached to his head and put his stetson on her head, "Go on… keep it. Yer a strong filly… Ah think ya earned it."_

* * *

"Ah always try and wear it… in yer memory pa, just like Applebloom with ma's bow." Applejack stated, as she slowly reached for something in her saddlepack. She took out a small apple pie and a homemade card, very similar to the one she made as a small filly.

"...Ah hope ya like em," Applejack smiled, before she sniffled and rubbed her eyes a moment, "Happy Father's Day, pa."

With that, Applejack took her leave from the area, simply happy with what she had did for her pa, even if he wasn't there physically, he would always be in Applejack's heart and memories.

* * *

Aww… so cute and sweet. I hope everybody enjoys this day, even if you lack a father to celebrate it with. Our parents are always important, and we should respect them.

If I had to pick a favorite part, it has to be how this story ended, with Applejack still bringing her dad a Father's Day present, even if he's not there, she will still love him and bring him gifts.

Well, that's it for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Just Live More.


End file.
